


Midnight Scare

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Phobias, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: A few days after the incident at Susie's birthday party, she decides to give Pepper a good reason to be scared of her.





	Midnight Scare

Nighttime is scary. I always have a night-light on. I always have my security-blanket in my hands. Windows needed to be closed in case of zombie teddie bears. Two pillows were on the bed. One had the names of my parents written on the inside of the pillowcase. The other one had the same spots on it as my safety blanket. Together, these things formed the peak of comfort. It felt like I was back home. Even though I could sleep just about anywhere, this was the place that guranteed the best dreams. My body just felt better in a familiar bed. Sometimes I did have night terrors though. It was actually really hard not to have them. Especially when there was no moonlight to see with. When the wind was howling outside and thunder roared up in the sky, I had the worst time sleeping. The worst part was that my night-light didn't always work. It'd go out in while I was sleeping sometimes. Usually only once every few days. Leading to the terrible times I would open my eyes in total darkness. Stuck in an unfamiliar room.

A clap of thunder right over my cabin woke me. I jolted upwards in my bed, clutching my security blanket tightly. Terrified, I scanned the room to be met with nothing. There was no light in there. Lightning flashed across the cloudy sky outside. It let me see for the briefest second. I didn't recognise my own cabin at first. A jolt of fear ran through me, before I took a deep breath. Everything was okay. Just another bad dream caused by the storm. I exhaled for a long time, letting the breath leave me. Trying to relax. Just like Betsy had told me during counseling. I needed to learn to calm down if I had a night terror. Take deep breaths, scan the room. Those were her instructions. Nobody seemed to understand how bad it was to have these things, except for her. She was the nicest person in camp. Especially after the incident where I almost got Oscar sent away with Susie. Everyone felt like they were trying to avoid me.

I took my deep breaths while I scanned the room. Rain hit the window loudly the entire time. Between flashes of lightning I could see the way to my night-light. Nothing was going on in my cabin. The storm outside couldn't touch me. Nobody was there to hurt me. Just like Betsy had told me. I looked at my blanket. For a tiny second I thought about going without it. I could totally go from my bed to the other side of the room on my own... right? Ever since I'd messed up with my security blanket, I had tried my best to take little breaks from it. This would have to be one of those times. It'd be a simple walk there and back. Like two seconds.

I bid farewell to my blanket. I'd miss it for the brief walk. I had to start to do things without being scared though. Start being brave. Betsy had told me that she believed in me. I believed in her. My feet touched the carpet. Choking down the urge to sprint to the other side of the cabin, I started my walk. It felt like the whole world was between my bed and the night-light. There were no other outlets in the room though. The lightning flashed again just in time to show me how much distance was left. Meters stood between me and the wall. It may as well have been the length of a continent. One foot in front of the other. My socks brushed loudly on the carpet the whole time. Thunder sounded like it was tearing the island in two outside. Fear began to roll over me.

I regretted this the moment I reached out to click the button on my night-light. It didn't light up much. The bulb flickered, then went out. Just like the last of my mock bravery. I didn't feel even a tiny bit of condfidence anymore, as a huge explosion of thunder almost made my ears ring. My finger slammed into the button on the night light. My heart started to beat faster as it repeatedly tried to light, then went out again. I started mashing it over and over. I silently whimpered. Pleading with it to light up. I didn't want to be out here. I wanted to be in my bed where I was safe.

The light remained on after the thirty-fourth press. I felt happiness flare up inside of my chest. This was everything I could have wanted. I looked around the room to see everything as it should be. Normal as always. My soft carpet no longer felt unwelcoming on my feet. The shadows in the corners of the room became less threatening. The storm outside was starting to pass over the island. My smile returned. This was more of what I had wanted. Comforted at my ability to see the inside of the cabin again, I made my way back to the bed. It wasn't nearly as long this time now that I could see.

I settled back under my security blanket. Reunited once again, I took a deep breath. All according to what I expected. Nothing was there in the dark to scare me. I'd been spooked over nothing. The door was locked anyways. Same with the windows. Nothing could leave or enter without being very loud. I gave the room one last scan. The shirt I'd hung over the back of my desk chair almost made me jump when my eyes went over it. I let out a nervous chuckle though, looking closer. It was just a simple dirty tee I'd left there after changing out of my day clothes.

Without anything to stop me, I rolled over in bed. It was time to sleep again. Now that the storm was gone I could have sweet dreams again too. Warm light, soft blankets and a firm pillow beckoned me towards a restful nine hours of rest. Maybe more if I decided to sleep in. My eyes shut... ready to cast me headlong into another peaceful slumber.

Then lightning struck. The night-light went out. I jumped, looking towards the area of my wall outlet. Why did it have to be like this? Could I just rest for once? Fear gripped me for a moment. Then I remembered the look at the room I'd taken not even half a minute before. I didn't have to fear when I had literally just seen everything around me clearly. Not hesitating this time, I hopped out of bed to go fix the night-light. Maybe the bulb was loose or something? That'd make sense.

A press of my finger to the button confirmed for me that wasn't the case. The formerly working light didn't even flicker. The bulb sat still. I twisted it with my fingers and tried again. Still nothing. Ice began to creep at the edges of my heart. The sureness that I had felt began to freeze over. Withering like a flower in the early winter frost. I kept hitting the button. Nothing. Before I could descend into panic I turned to run back to my bed. Just as I began running back, I saw lightning flash. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Almost everything. I think something moved around my desk. There wasn't time to think about it as I dashed towards the bed.

I dove headfirst into safety and threw my blanket overtop of myself. Now there was no power either. No night-light. Everything was pitch black. No moon outside to shine its light into my window. Nothing. I pushed my face into my pillow. This was terrible. Now anything could be there in the room with me. I couldn't know. All I could actually do is listen to what was out there. The silence was deafening within the cabin. Save for the rain hitting the window and the occassional clap of thunder, nothing was happening. I laid there for easily five minutes. Trying to muster up the bravery to look out there again. Had I actually seen something?

The fear gnawed at me. What if it was some sort of thing that had crept out of the swamp in the rain? Slipped beneath the door? The thought made my anxiety hit me like a speeding train. Unable to take the suspense, I peeked out from beneath by blanket, scanning the room. I didn't see anything until the lightning flashed in the distance. I immediately shoved my head beneath the covers again, paralyzed with fear. I stared sightlessly down into the sheets. This couldn't be happening.

I'd seen a flash of what I swore was one of the witches. It had been a glimpse of pink hair. A blue stripe around a pointed hat. I couldn't believe it. Not now. Of all the times. She couldn't just show up like this. I was so afraid. What was she going to do to me? My heart felt like I might choke on it. Every beat made it feel farther up in my chest. I could feel my pulse in my ears. It was all I could do to remain silent. Hesitantly, I glanced out one more time. Giving a tiny peek from beneath my blanket. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Susie stared at me with a smirk painted across her face. No doubt about the identity of the intruder now.

I had to pretend to sleep. Nothing else could save me. She wouldn't hurt a little panda like me while I was helpless. Right? I adjusted my position a bit to make it seem like a passable position to rest in. Pretending to pace my breathing was hardest. It was like before, trying to get my emotions under control. Except now a very rational fear was sitting across the room from me. My own words from my birthday speech to her echoed back to me. I'd insulted her in front of everyone. Then there was the fact that I had cheated her out of her sailing trip with Oscar. She had a ton of reasons to hate me. She frequently stole any sweets I had earned too.

What was she doing in my cabin though? My mind scrambled for an answer that I probably didn't want. All I could do was pretend that my pulse wasn't racing like I was about to sprint from here to the edge of island. Put on my best act. Hope that my age and appearance would cause her to have mercy. For a few reasons, I had my doubts that it would be enough. I heard the chair move across the carpet. I had to choke down an involuntary whimper. She could be pointing her wand at me right now. Ready to turn me into a tall glass of milk with some cookies for her to eat. Tears sprang to my eyes. I was too young to go out like that. Or worse she could turn me into a ghost with no memories. Like Hedgehog's scary story from the other night.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt her wand pushed against the back of my head. Every muscle in me froze. This was it. I was done for. I'd perish right there at her hands. That was if I was actually lucky, too. She could turn me into a piece of furniture and jam me into a corner of the room. Tears flooded my eyes. I should have said goodnight to everyone before bed. At least that would have been a little closure. My heart felt like it was stopped in my chest. Nothing could be more valuable than going one more moment without her casting magic on me. It was all I could physically ask of myself to not scream. My hands dug into the sheets. I was thankful she couldn't see that beneath the covers. Everything was rendered very clear to me as adrenaline rushed through my body. How soft the bed beneath me was. The blanket draped over my body. The pillows I rested my head on. It was the end for me. Her whisper was the last voice I'd ever hear.

"Sleep tight Pepper."

Just as quickly as I'd felt it, Susie pulled her wand away. For some reason I could feel the sadistic, smug aura coming off of her. She'd really liked doing that. Going through the motion of casting magic on me while I was at my most vulnerable. That's why she had been smirking when she had seen me getting into bed without noticing her at all. I heard her step away towards the door. She slipped out quietly. Pretty considerate considering what she had just done. Even being so kind as to lock it afterwards.

The impact of what had happened dropped on top of me with the weight of a mountain. The panic that had flooded me dug its claws into my heart. My chest hurt so badly from trying to control my breathing. Tears flooded my eyes. I started to sob into my pillow. I had genuinely thought it was over for me. That Susie would have her revenge for slighting her. How was I supposed to act normal around her ever again? Every second I would spend around her would remind me of this exact moment. The only consolation I receieved was seeing my night-light flicker back on. Just in time for me to realize I had wet the bed for the first time in a year. Shame mixed in with guilt was added to the burning train wreck of emotions I was experiencing. I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be safe. Because now the only certainty I had in my mind was that Susie wanted to hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
